Flicker
by princessblair
Summary: Basically Nagisa and Rei frolicking. PWP, please read the warnings.


Warnings: Explicit and very descriptive sexual situation, role-playing, light bondage, light spanking...

A/N: If you're triggered by anything above, please do not read! This is a PWP and I tried to sneak in a lot of kinks and have failed miserably. I needed to like stop in the middle because I kept asking myself what the hell am I doing. I should say sorry, they're a OOC and to be honest IDK what I'm doing. So here, SORRY. I really am.

P.S. I'm really bad at titles and summaries, please forgive me.

* * *

"Nagisa-kun" Rei eyes the blonde boy who's sitting obediently on his desk, hands clasped tightly in between his closed legs, head hung low in shame. The sight is spectacular, there are very few people who have been privy to such scene and Rei is proud to say he is one of them. Proud as he may be, that doesn't stop him from circling the accosted boy like a prey, his glassed eyes never faltering from Nagisa's hunched form.

The air is electrifying with tension, it's thick almost as if it was tangible and Rei could sense Nagisa's apprehension. He's satisfied, his smirk an evidence of so, as he stops his movements just as he reaches Nagisa's back. He crouches just a little, bringing his hard torso flush against Nagisa's slighter frame. Smiling wider when he sees Nagisa shivering at the contact, he brings his mouth closer, close enough that it's hovering just above Nagisa's earlobes. He takes a nip, a sharp gasp, and Nagisa squirms in his seat but head still hung low. "You've been a really bad boy, haven't you, Nagisa-kun?"

Another gasp, this time it's more scandalized. Rei decides that he quite likes it when Nagisa is like a folded puppy, tail in between his legs, the bubbly aura replaced with a shivering mess of a boy. He likes it a lot and he takes a slow lick at his ears, which he notes, is very red. He thinks Nagisa likes it too by the way the boy had moaned lowly, tentative as if he isn't sure if he's allowed to.

Nagisa's right, he isn't.

"S-sensei..." Like he's begging, he drawls it out, careful not to offend Rei. "I-I d-d- ahhh" his breath hitch just as Rei had taken it to himself to nibble on Nagisa's erogenous zone, just below where his ears and neck intersect.

"You what?" Rei prods. He had whispered the words on Nagisa's burning skin. He takes another dip, sucking in the flesh in a way he's sure will leave marks tomorrow. Good, people should know not to mess with what is his.

"I don't know what you're talking about...!" He all but shouts when Rei has taken a particularly hard bite on his jugular, like how Rei knows he likes it. In a way it was a punishment; a delicious one in Nagisa's opinion, but a punishment nonetheless. "Please…" He begs, for what, he isn't quite sure, all he knows is he doesn't want Rei to stop. Not now, not when his slacks are painfully straining his erection.

"Now, now, Nagisa-kun. How can you beg so shamelessly when you can't even admit your mistake?" Rei pulls away after giving him a sweet kiss on his collarbone. He _tsks,_ circling Nagisa once again till he stands directly in front of his student. His very very _naughty _student, hot, cute, lively, sexy but undeniably _naughty._

Nagisa's mouth predictably opens in protest but Rei doesn't let him, instead, he closes the distance he created to cover his stubborn lips with his. It's an advantage, Rei thinks, that he had decided to talk and that had left his mouth gaping, making it an easy access for Rei.

Rei kisses like he thinks- calculated, passionate and incredibly absorbed. It's mind-blowing, how his tongue would coax Nagisa's with a seductive swipe, like he's done this millions of times before. Somehow, Nagisa doesn't doubt that. Rei has a tendency to practice his theories, apply it so he can understand it better. He makes it his science- a study or a thesis- if you will.

Thirsty, it's a word Nagisa would describe Rei with. Thirsty for knowledge, Rei insists it's never enough so he learns and learns, something that Nagisa is benefitting from. In a way, Nagisa feels like every kiss, touch, their whole intimacy is an experiment, it doesn't bother him, he gains from it.

"You really don't know, do you?" Rei pulls away to see Nagisa shake his head. Nagisa could hear Rei's cogs turning, thinking what the best course of action is and it excites him beyond belief, Rei gives him this.

Rei strides behind his desk and Nagisa knows. Instantly knows what he has to do. Blood boils under his flushed skin, heart-pounding and stopping just a little whenever he would catch Rei looking at him intently.

It was such a taboo, such a sin. So wrong but they can never stop...

It feels too damn good.

Nagisa stands up from his seat to cross the room. He stops, takes a big gulp, in front of the desk, opposite of Rei. Steeling his nerves, he bends over, his lithe body spread down on the table, his legs apart and most importantly- his ass, pert, up in the air.

"Sensei..." Nagisa lifts his head up to show Rei how he licks his lips for him. It was deliberate, slow, and manipulative. He takes his lower lip in between his teeth.

Rei crosses his arms, looking like he's unimpressed but the bulge forming in his trousers tells otherwise. "That's what you've been doing," his tone obviously irritated. "You've been teasing me all throughout the class."

Nagisa moans in agreement. Eyes, which are hazy with lust for his teacher, have drooped just a little.

"How can I concentrate on teaching you when you're..."

"My what, sensei?"

Rei doesn't respond right away. His eyes busy watching Nagisa palming his erection with little shame.

"Tell me, sensei..." Nagisa practically moans his words. "Were you watching me stroke my cock during class?" Rei's cheeks twitch, Nagisa takes it as an affirmative. He brings his fingers past his lips, entering two digits inside his mouth, eyes never leaving Rei's. He sucks on it hard, how he envisions he would do to Rei. He gives another show; he wraps Rei figuratively around his fingers as he pulls out his saliva-coated digits with a resonant pop.

"Sensei..." Small pink lips quirk into an innocent smile, he widens his eyes a little too, his head cocked to the side, teasing Rei. "Do you want to fuck my ass?"

Nagisa smiles triumphantly. He could hear Rei's resolve crumbling with his words as Rei whirls behind him, hands automatically gripping his hips tightly.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sensei"

"You have me right where you want me, huh?"

"I want your cock,"

"You've been trying to sneak in little touches all day,"

"Break me please, tear me apart, Rei-chan"

Rei pushes his face just beside Nagisa's where the boy could feel every time Rei's jaw would clench. "Nagisa-kun, you broke character." Rei whispers, his warm breath ghosting Nagisa's cheeks, a contrast from Rei's glasses which is cool against his skin. Rei's hands squeeze his ass cheeks, spreading them far apart, almost painful but Nagisa basks in it. He especially likes it when Rei's rough with him. Meticulous fingers claw painfully on the soft flesh making him mewl in delight. He thinks he needs more.

"Rei-chan… Rei-chan…" He chants when he feels Rei's other hand travelling upward, slipping inside his vest and uniform to give his nipple a good painful twist.

"You're out of character again,"

Rei thinks Nagisa needs reminding so he brings his other hand, upwards to give Nagisa's pert ass a good smack. It wasn't as painful as Nagisa would've liked, he was still clothed so it took away some of the impact, but the implications weren't lost on him. The mere pressure of Rei's hand had him grinding his cock against the hard desk making him moan with wanton.

"Rei-chan please…" He begs once again, his hands now clawing to the sides of the desk, finding something to hold on to while he waits for another smack. He doesn't get it.

"I keep forgetting you like it rough. Maybe I shouldn't let you come?"

Rei abandons Nagisa's body. He pulls his hands, body and voice away that makes Nagisa whimper.

"Sensei… please, no."

"Why should I let you come?" Voice booming behind Nagisa. He turns his head towards the sound but he doesn't move his body, a pissed-off Rei is very serious, enough for him to forget sex and leave Nagisa hanging. He stills.

"I'll do anything, sensei!" It was awarded with so much conviction that makes Rei smile earnestly.

"Anything?"

"Let me suck your cock please, sensei~"

Nagisa doesn't let him respond. He pushes Rei on chair, dropping to his feet as Rei settles out of his shock. Peering through his blonde locks, he gives Rei a playful smile as he works through his buckles, unzipping him, pulling his boxers down and finally freeing his erection. The tip by now has turned red and a thick clear glob of pre-cum had dripped down.

Nagisa's face brightens; he licks his lips subconsciously, taking in the large cock in one swoop. He uses both of his hands to cover the base, holding it like he would with a Popsicle, eyes glinting with mirth and excitement. Nagisa hollows his cheeks to get a good, nice suck, rolling his tongue around the head to get a taste of the salty liquid that Rei's cock is leaking with.

Rei moans, thinks that Nagisa has gotten too good at this. His hands grasp the nearest thing he could find, in this case, Nagisa's messy hair which looked like they've been mussed over and over again. He pulls it especially tightly when Nagisa had decided to forgo with his hands and deep-throat him instead.

Rei was big, that he would never deny, and that Nagisa is small. He doesn't know how Nagisa could take all of him again and again.

His throat starts to constrict when he feels his cock hitting the back of Nagisa's throat. "Nagisa-kun…"

The only reply he gets is the crude sounds of Nagisa's slurping and gagging around his dick. To Rei, it wouldn't be something he would consider beautiful but since it's Nagisa, not only was it beautiful but it was insanely erotic as well.

Hands clench more forcefully on Nagisa's hair. Nagisa moans lewdly, the vibrations of his throat gives Rei's sensitive cock more pleasure. Nagisa tastes it, Rei's pre-cum sliding down his mouth mixing with his saliva every time he would suck harder on the crown. He palms his own erection; it's getting even more painful.

Their eyes never leave each other, though Rei's would sometimes clench shut in concentration.

"I need you to bend over that desk," Rei's hoarse tone demands lightly. Nagisa obediently pulls away, eager to get his ass stuffed by Rei. Even more so, eager to please Rei.

"Strip,"

Rei's eyes watch Nagisa's skin being exposed slowly, teasing, like a game. Nagisa's back is turned to him, the blonde's hands slowly pulling his blazer away from his toned shoulders, sagging them just a little to make it easier. He turns his head a little so he can send Rei a coquettish wink making Rei blush. Nagisa haphazardly throws it over a chair to work on his tie.

Of course, it wouldn't be Nagisa if he wouldn't play around a little, so he tugs on the thin material and drapes it around Rei's neck to pull him in for a kiss. Rei doesn't hesitate, he works for Nagisa's lower lips, tugging on them as he knows how he likes it, swirling his tongue to ease some of the pain from the manhandling. The boy in his arms moan against his kiss.

Nagisa's blatant disregard for discretion breaks what little self-control Rei had left. He pull's Nagisa's vest quickly, not caring where it landed while keeping his lips firmly on his lover. They both fumble with each other's buttons, Nagisa thankful of the fact that Rei had already removed his other articles of clothing. Finally freeing Nagisa from his shirt, Rei skims his hands along whatever skin he could possibly reach for, grabbing, squeezing and erotically massaging it, making Nagisa pull away from their heated kiss to give him a long drawn-out moan.

He begs again, "Rei-chan please…"

Rei pulls his hands away to work on his own pants, his cock dripping with pre-cum. In one solid push, he rids himself from any constrictions, standing fully naked in front of Nagisa. Nagisa bites his lips to contain his wide smile. "So beautiful, Rei-chan,"

Rei looks away but Nagisa stops him by pulling him down in another kiss. Nagisa guide's Rei's hands to his belt buckle. Realizing what Nagisa wanted him to do; he meticulously removes the strap from the buckles. Every time he would move, he could feel Nagisa's erection twitch and he notices that there's a wet spot forming at the front of Nagisa's trousers.

Deciding to tease Nagisa further, he strokes it just fleetingly before he flicks Nagisa's pants open.

"Rei-chan please don't tease. I've been hard since first period."

Rei complies, finally unzipping Nagisa and pulling down all of the remaining clothing in one smooth motion.

It was pink, glistening with pre-cum and it stands proudly in front of Rei. He shifts in his seat to grab Nagisa's cock but the blonde stops him with a light push.

"Hold on Rei-chan," Nagisa's eyes turn to the direction of their forgotten clothing and he makes a beeline for it, much to Rei's confusion. He could see Nagisa picking up something from the floor but his sight was obscured by Nagisa's turned back.

Nagisa turns back and walks over with a smug grin in place. Rei immediately thinks Nagisa is up to something and he isn't wrong, as Nagisa saunters behind him and tugs on his wrists.

"Nagisa-kun-"

"It's fine, Rei-chan. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Rei sends him an incredulous stare, though he should have expected something like this. After all, Nagisa is very adventurous and very expressive.

Nagisa ties Rei's hands on the chair with their neck ties, his mouth curved into a satisfied smirk. "If you don't want to do this, just tell me, okay?"

Rei nods, if there's one thing he's bad at, it's resisting Nagisa. So he allows the blonde to do this with the confidence that if he wanted to stop, Nagisa would stop for him.

"There we go!" Nagisa exclaims when he made sure that the bindings are secure enough but not too tight to hurt his Rei. Nagisa walks over to his backpack to grab something and returns in front of Rei where he bends his body over the desk, pert little ass in the air, his hole staring directly at Rei.

Rei takes a sharp intake of breath at the lewd display, his hands itching to touch Nagisa. The bindings restrict his movements though and he briefly wonders how is this going to work but a bottle of something being opened removes him from his musings.

Nagisa's tiny hands reach out behind him, his hands slick with lube. Rei watches with rapt admiration as Nagisa circles the circumference of his hole before he slips in one slick finger inside.

"Haah..." He gasps as his finger bury deeper.

To Rei, there is nothing more beautiful than seeing Nagisa preparing himself, his pink hole being prodded by his own finger.

"You look perfect," Rei comments. As Nagisa hears this, the blonde slips in another finger inside, his cock dripping with more pre-cum as he accidentally pokes his prostate.

"R-r-rei chan~"

Rei encourages him, "That's it Nagisa-kun... move your fingers a little so I can see you spread apart,"

Nagisa whimpers at his words. His fingers move slowly inside him, tentatively, as he searches for that sweet spot again. Panting, quivering and moaning loudly when he hits it, his breaths short and fast, his small fingers moving at their own accord.

He inserts another finger inside for good measure, stretching himself to take Rei's large cock. By now, his cock, which he grinds against the desk had spurted even more cum that had dripped on the floor. Rei eyes it warily, one because he was worried about the mess and two for the fact that Nagisa has been dripping so much. He wasn't lying when he said he was horny since this morning. To be frank, Rei wasn't patient today as well.

"Nagisa-kun…" He coos, grabbing Nagisa's attention. Nagisa peers, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He watches Rei's lump bob up and down, his mouth watering at Rei's apparent arousal straining on his lap. Nagisa thinks he's ready.

Nodding his head, he spreads his legs on Rei's either side. He sits, first on Rei's knees, balancing himself on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Rei, pulling the blue-haired boy closer to the edge of his seat.

"Nagisa," Rei's voice is thick. "I can't really move… you tied me up on the chair,"

"Oh yeah, sorry Rei-chan. I guess I'll have to turn around then, huh?"

He gives Rei a deep kiss, his tongue coaxing Rei to draw out a moan. "Nagisa, I can't- I need to be inside you…"

Nagisa's quite proud that he can reduce the normally astute Rei into a begging incoherent mess. Though he stops himself from voicing as such, his arousal was far too important at this point, he still gives Rei a smug grin before he turns around.

"Rei-chan is so cute and beautiful."

After he slathers a thick glob of lube, he lifts his hips so his entrance is just above Rei's cock, lining them up. Grabbing Rei's cock, he prods the tip slowly.

They both moan at the intrusion.

Rei wanted nothing more than to grab Nagisa and bury himself to the hilt, but the bindings stop him from doing so and the looming thought that he might hurt Nagisa still thick on his thoughts.

Nagisa slowly lowers himself on Rei's cock, taking in little by little of the wide and long girth that he's sure his body wasn't made to take. It was painful and uncomfortable, it always is, even if they've done it countless of times before. His breath hitches every time he lowers, every time he takes more of Rei.

"Rei-chan-" His whine was pathetic, it helped ease his pain a little bit knowing that it's Rei under him and nobody else. As always, Rei deduces his whimpers, notices his discomfort.

"Slowly, Nagisa-kun," He assures him. "You're doing great, no need to rush."

It must have been effective since he feels Nagisa relaxing around him.

"You're so big Rei-chan... it's like I'm being torn apart!"

"Isn't that what you wanted a while ago?"

Nagisa lets out a small whine, "Ngggh-" and takes him all, his hips dropping hastily to encompass Rei up to the base. It startles Rei, who was expecting it to be treacherous as always but he moans at unexpected movement.

"Th-th-" Rei chokes on his words.

"Rei-chan it feels so good, even if it hurts," Nagisa twists his body so he could look at Rei in the eye for his next words, "I want to impale myself on you!"

And impale himself he did. He promptly lifts his hips up and drawing them back down in a quick succession, repeating the process again and again.

Rei's vision is filled with Nagisa's blonde hair, his eyes, despite wearing his glasses, everything is hazy and blurry. All his thoughts are only filled with Nagisa, too. Especially now since Nagisa is sinking deeper with every bounce, Nagisa is getting tighter with every motion and Nagisa is getting noisier, needier with every dip of his ass. It feels like heaven, like the rush Rei feels every time he gets something perfect.

Rei decides that Nagisa feels perfect, in every sense of the word.

When Nagisa had finally established a rhythm, Rei catches in the action by thrusting with what little he can work with, meeting Nagisa's bounces with short plunges with his hips. Nagisa's a moaning drooling mess, his saliva dripping and thankfully, Rei couldn't see it. It felt so good, it burns, it hurts but it's just the way Nagisa likes it.

"Nagisa, I can't really last—"

"That's okay, Rei-chan… I'm not sure I can—"

Rei's cock hits his prostate and Nagisa screams in abandon. His cock is aching, spurting more pre-cum that dribbles on Rei's thighs.

It smells like sex, their grunts and moans fill the air like prayers. Their bodies are humming in pleasure and they're both lost in their lust as their flesh slap together. Nagisa squeezes Rei as he nears his climax, encouraging Rei to join him, "Cum with me _–ahh-_ Rei-chan.."

Rei presses his forehead on Nagisa's shoulder and nods his head knowing the blonde could feel it.

"Touch yourself for me,"

It's not that he'll last long anyway; Nagisa had been teasing him all day. Nagisa took every opportunity to touch Rei, hell; he even touched himself during class when he knows Rei is looking at him during Rei's class presentation. It built up, it was tension, it was frustration, and it needed to be released.

And they did, Nagisa pumps his hands on his own dick in quick jerks and he finally reaches his orgasm. White blotches stain his eyes and he cries out, chanting Rei's name.

"Rei… Rei… Rei- Rei—"

Rei could feel Nagisa's cum shoot, covering his lap as well as Nagisa's own hands. Nagisa's walls clench around him, milking him for all he's worth as he dives in his own release, clenching his eyes in concentration of the primal feeling.

It was such an animalistic act, Rei thinks, it didn't look beautiful but it certainly felt like it. His blood surges, his stomach tightens as he jets his sperm inside Nagisa. Nagisa's ass couldn't take it all, he was small, so anything that he couldn't take had dripped obscenely on their thighs, creating squelching sounds as they thrust against each other. Rei's cum makes it a slick and easy fuck and their pleasure intensifies as they continue riding their orgasms.

When they finally climb down from their high, they catch their breaths. They pant. The post-coital bliss still floats around their auras as they struggle to calm themselves.

Nagisa is first to speak, as always. "Rei-chan, that was really good,"

"I agree, but can you please untie me now?"

* * *

That was pretty bad, please tell me how bad in your review.


End file.
